


Facade

by InMoNochrome, Searece



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plug and Play Sex, Semi-Slavery, Sex Dolls, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely, Prowl seeks companionship in a Vector Sigma mech, one who is ordered by a customer and thought of as nothing more than a doll, an AI.  Prowl finds out the truth from Jazz, his own doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Searece. Also helped write when I had trouble transitioning.
> 
> Written for kink meme: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=14238976

Prowl sat with some of his colleagues, not really participating in the conversation and only partially listening. He was in deep thought while watching the couples around the restaurant he found himself in with his co-workers.

They’d all wanted to get together, after not having any friendly outings, and going out to eat and drink seemed to be the next best thing. So they were all sitting at a circle booth near the bar for easy access for when some of them planned to get drinks.

It was late in the evening and he’d made note of how most of his friends either had a partner with them or were apparently seeing someone. The more he thought about it the more miserable he felt; he’d found himself attracted to others, but more than not it tended to be one-sided. Watching his colleagues interact with their partners made him feel even more alone than he knew he was, but he felt like something was missing and that maybe a partner could fill that emptiness.

Prowl couldn’t stay there any longer. He’d stayed because they’d asked him to, but now most of them were either overcharged or getting there. They were either passed out or all over their partner, and honestly, Prowl was getting sick of it.

As he made his way out of the establishment, the fact that he was alone seemed to be just rubbed more into his faceplates as he seemed to pass by every couple in the entire restaurant.

Finally making his way outside onto the streets, he found himself wanting to shutter his optics as he saw more couples walking around. Pulling himself up straight he turned to the road, transforming as he started for his apartment.

On the way he continued to pass more and more couples, putting him in an even darker mood than he was already in. A few couples did catch his optic, though the likely chance of them being real couples was slim considering each’s partner was an AI; a Doll distinguishable by the colored accents around their optics.

Mechs sparked by Vector Sigma were mere shells with sparks; they had no emotion and abided to whatever the mech or femme that owned them wished. They worked as performers and pleasurebots in high and low end establishments; they were not paid and were all assigned to stay in their respective rooms. There were some in construction and maintenance, others that were owned by households tended to be maids, nannies, tutors, and more often than not, escorts.

Prowl was indifferent about them; they were good to have in many instances. They kept crimes such as rape and molestation to a minimum, considering the AIs used as pleasurebots could be found very cheap in most establishments, and if an AI was attacked, there would be no concern because it’s just an AI.

Arriving at his apartment, he keyed in the code and walked in as the door swooshed close behind him. He continued through his apartment to the berthroom before flopping down unceremoniously. Prowl stared at his ceiling in silence; he turned his head to face the wall as he listened.

Sitting up Prowl looked around his berthroom noting the emptiness, and he thought on what it would be like if someone was with him, but that was just about impossible. Sighing he fell back to the berth, mind wandering to the Vector Sigma sparked mechs. He could get one to use as a partner, but would it be the same? Covering his face with one servo, he let out another defeated sigh; well the only way he was going to know was if he got one--and it was better than living alone. He cringed internally at that; going out made him realize just how lonely he truly was.

He shifted to lie more comfortably for recharge; tomorrow he would start to fix that.

\--

Prowl paced around his living space, not looking at the datapad that sat alone on his living room table. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, even after the depressing monologue he'd had the night before.

Sighing to himself he finally caved, flopping down onto his couch though not reaching for the datapad. He stared at it as if it were going to come alive and bite him.

Hesitantly he tapped the screen, bringing up the menu where he would pick the personality and frame type for his AI. He sat there thinking for quite some time, what personality should his AI have? He sat there stumped; what personalities did he find attractive? He had so few partners and so far in between, he could not for the life of him think what attracted him to them in the first place.

Thinking more on his past relationships he seemed to fall into another one of his moods where he thought about all of his shortcomings and why he was alone in the first place.

Prowl shook his helm of the depressing thoughts; he was doing this to fix his problem of being alone; to fill the void. He looked back down at the datapad with new determination.

He only thought for a short period this time on what kind of personality he wanted. He wanted someone who would liven up the place; they would have to be his opposite because living with a bot with his own personality was just a disaster waiting to happen. Prowl smiled to himself in mortification at his last thought, he needed someone to make him laugh because it tended to be way too silent for his taste and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed.

Prowl ticked off the marks he wanted for his AI; outgoing, funny and kind were only a few. The next step was choosing a frame type; his berth wasn't big enough for a large frame or any winged ones, which suited him fine since he preferred a partner with a smaller frame anyway.

He picked a small frame, not quite a minibot but shorter than the average mech. Prowl had to admit to himself that he was not very creative when it came to paintjobs and just went with his own colors, switching the placement a bit so it wouldn't be exactly like his. Being daring he added some strips of blue and red that accentuated some of the curves.

Next came the optics where he randomly just picked a color which turned out to be a lovely shade of amber. Moving on he clicked to the next section, which was labeled as Frame Mods. Prowl ticked off what mods he thought would be the most helpful to the AI once it was up and moving around. Heightened hearing was one tick which equated to Prowl giving the mech a set of Horns that would act as its audials. Mag grips were added considering the mech was not very tall and may need a little help in reaching.

Prowl quickly finished ticking off the rest he wanted for the AI before scrolling to the bottom and pausing, one of the sub categories of Frame Mods was Interfacing Equipment. He sat there staring for a moment, slowly reading over the small summary under the sub cat. He didn't think there would an actual category for that, though thinking on it now it made sense why these personal AIs were so popular: they were literally made for you.

Prowl rubbed a servo over his face before looking back at the screen; it felt weird to make a specification of that kind to a bot's frame though he reminded himself that they weren't normal bots. He quickly typed in his measurements to quickly get passed the category when he started thinking about how some bots probably didn't use their own measurements so that when they did interface it wouldn't be a tight--Prowl abruptly stood, moving away from the datapad to clear his mind of such thoughts while forcing his fans to not click on.

Prowl sat back on his couch staring at the wall until he'd calmed enough to continue. Reaching back for the datapad, he flicked to the last part before purchase which was naming. Prowl was horrible with names and found that one wouldn't normally give out a name until the personality was figured out; he internally smacked himself considering he chose what personality the bot would have.

Looking around his apartment, Prowl tried to find something that would suite a mech with the given personality. He glanced over to some shelves that housed his book files along with a lone music track that he'd gotten from a friend. He'd listened to it plenty of times when he had to bring work home and he recalled his favorite track being called "Jazz." It was more upbeat than what he normally listened to but he'd found himself listening to it on repeat more than once.

He typed in the chosen designation and finally moved to the purchasing section, he had more than enough saved over probably from his having nothing to spend it on. Prowl had to shake his helm before the monologue restarted and finished filling out the datapad.

The orders didn't take long to fill and he would soon be having a new companion by the next day.

\--

Prowl slowly circled the AI that he'd ordered, the other for his part, following him with his optics. Coming to stand in front of the AI, or Jazz, Prowl stood taking in the others face before pulling out a piece of sapphire tinted glass and placing it over the mech's optics.

Jazz stilled as Prowl placed the glass before gently lifting a servo to touch the edge of the new visor before looking up at Prowl, "Thank you, Master."

Prowl stared at the other's smile before getting down to the ground rules of what the other was expected to do and so on, "First off, you will call me Prowl and nothing else. Second, you will remain here unless told otherwise." He looked around trying to figure out what else to tell the other; he could tell him to clean except that Prowl was already a generally clean mech and there wouldn't be much for him to clean. He sighed; he didn't interact well with others and he surprised himself that he actually had friends, but then he remembered this mech wouldn't care how he treated him either way.

Making up his mind, Prowl stepped to the side and made a sweeping motion with one arm, saying, "Explore your new home." He watched as Jazz stared at him before stepping forward to begin looking around.

Prowl scrutinized Jazz as he moved around the apartment, watching for reactions in his exploration. He was robotic yet not in his movements; Prowl'd heard from others that they adapt to fit in with their environments so as to not draw as much attention. The paint around their optics gained them enough attention as it was, but the reason Prowl got a visor for Jazz was because he did not want to be reminded that this mech was not like him. He wanted this to feel as normal as possible, and shielding the painted optics was the easiest way.

He watched the other walk over to his shelf of book files and delicately pick up the music track, turning it this way and that in his grasp before stopping to read the track names. Jazz tilted his helm curiously before voicing one of the track names, "Jazz...that is my name?" 

Prowl watched as the AI looked up to meet his stare before approaching to gently take the music track from him and responding, "Yes, that is your name....Do you like it?" He wanted to see how this mech would react to such a question if he truly was a drone.

Jazz just stared at him with a smile still present on his face, "If Prowl likes it then it's fine." 

He nodded at the answer, moving aside to let the other continue his exploration. He watched for a bit longer before deciding that Jazz couldn't get into any trouble while looking around, and walked off to his kitchenette to make something.

In the end he decided on energon goodies since he hadn't made any in quite some time. He found himself with plenty of free time currently with his new scheduling and barely knew what to do with himself, but at least now he had a companion of sorts to talk with. Even if that companion was an AI, at least he wasn't alone now. 

He'd just turned to put the rest of the ingredients he would need for the goodies when Jazz appeared. The AI was standing next to the bar with the ingredients on it, staring curiously before reaching out to grab one of the bags to inspect it. Prowl watched him curiously as the AI would pick up an ingredient to inspect before changing it out for another.

"I'm going to teach you what to do with these," he stated, motioning to the ingredients, "They're ingredients for making energon goodies." He paused for a second to let the AI understand, seeing how it would react.

Jazz spoke up slowly, seeing if asking questions to its owner was acceptible, "So you have a particular fondness for energon goodies, Prowl?"

The Praxian nodded, slightly surprised at the question. "Indeed I do, Jazz--" and would it ever be difficult to get used to calling it by a name, "--it's good you noticed. I rather enjoy making goodies with others."

Provided those "others" didn't get in his way. Prowl noted how the visor lit up briefly before returning to its normal brightness. He picked up a cube of the most important ingredient--the energon itself. "This is energon and the needed ingredient for most recipes."

Moving on he picked up a bag of a powdered substance, "This is one of the many mineral additives we use in energon as well as goodies." Prowl placed the bag back down, motioning to the other additives he had out on the bar, "It all depends on the bot's preference for what additives are used." He pointed to different bags, naming them and explaining the differences between them, even though he was unsure if an AI would understand the difference or not.

He went through the steps as Jazz watched closely, learning what and what not to do in making energon goodies. Prowl noted the concentration on the other's face as Jazz tried mimicking what he'd just done; he nodded in approval when the steps were done right and corrected him when he made mistakes.

Time elapsed as they worked in silence as they now waited for the goodies to bake. Prowl had not the slightest clue what he was supposed to do to get the other to speak; so far Jazz only spoke when questioned. He slowly started to think more on the issue as they both sat and his optics began to wander. They landed on Jazz's servos delicately removing the pan with the finished goodies. Prowl watched as Jazz carefully removed them from the pan to a sheet on the countertop, yet his mind wandered to what those servos could do to his doorwings and his frame slowly began to heat up.

Prowl didn't notice when the other stopped to stare at him, tilting its helm in confusion before straightening to direct a smile at him, "Would you like me to take care of your charge, Prowl?"

His thoughts were cut off at Jazz's question and he could only feel his frame heat up even more at the thought of the other helping. Feeling immensely aroused at the offer he moved to turn off the oven before dragging the AI off to his berthroom. 

Prowl pushed the other down onto the berth and stared before moving to hover over the supine form, capturing the other’s lips with his own in a harsh kiss. His servos stroked down Jazz’s sides to his thighs then rubbing up them until one servo met his codpiece. He mumbled into Jazz’s mouth as he groped the piece, “Open.” Jazz complied with the order, his cover sliding open as Prowl forced his glossa into his mouth. 

He moved his digits to circle Jazz's valve briefly before pushing them in. Prowl felt a hitch in the other's vents as his digits probed around their heat. 

The AI's were said to be highly developed to mimic an actual partner where it was sometimes impossible to tell the difference. Prowl hadn't realized how true it was until Jazz, the AI felt real inside and out. He seemed to lack a bit in the reciprocation department, but he'd heard it would take a few times before the AI learned how to. For now though, he would take and teach later as his charge was a bit too high for his taste and he hadn't had an interfacing partner in quite some time.

Prowl was quick to add a second digit shortly followed by a third; Jazz seemed to shift uncomfortably before relaxing back against the berth. In his charged state, Prowl didn't seem to notice the other's slight discomfort and continued forward, quickly scissoring before removing his digits altogether.

He retracted his own cover, releasing his spike as he went to pin Jazz's servos to either side of the AI's helm. He lowered his frame over the other as he slowly entered, fervantly kissing his AI, who had now started to reciprocate. He pushed until their pelvis armor met, finding that the other was a perfect fit if a bit tight. Prowl moaned into Jazz's mouth as the AI let out a small vent before resealing his lips with Prowl's, who was actually quite shocked at the action but the thought quickly went to the back of his processor as Jazz started to clench his valve around him.

Prowl moaned at Jazz's actions causing him to press harder into the other while moving one of his servos from Jazz's to wrap around the AI's waist to clutch him closer as he picked up his pace. He knew he wouldn't last that long considering it had been so long since he'd been with someone, and self-servicing wasn't going to cut it anymore. He rocked into the other faster finding himself close but wanting to hear Jazz so it didn't feel so one-sided. 

He pulled Jazz up so he was sitting in his lap, continuing to thrust up into the other while murmuring against his lips. Jazz let out a startled sound in his throat from the angle change which was enough for Prowl as he thrust up a few more times, releasing inside of the other before falling back and taking Jazz with him. 

Prowl stared into the overbright visor, not sure if the AIs were created to overload or not, and the unmoving frame above him gave nothing away. He hesitantly tested the waters by rolling his hips, watching as Jazz's visor dimmed to a deeper sapphire. He rolled his hips a few more times to feel the AI tense up as if he was holding back. He dipped two digits in alongside his spike, surprising the other into gasping and arching back.

Jazz's frame had gone lax over him as he stared in slight surprise at the AI that just overloaded over him. He guessed that answered his question and raised his arms up to hold the still frame, rolling them over to their sides before going into recharge.

\--

He’d gotten home in a relatively good mood; Jazz had his energon ready on the table as he cleaned up Prowl’s kitchen of any messes that he may have made. Prowl sat at the table to take his energon, he watched Jazz move around the kitchen putting things away and cleaning things that probably barely had a coat of dust since he generally kept a clean home. 

Prowl had finished his energon and had settled on just watching the other who seemed like they always had something to keep them busy. And this was how he found himself growing bored which generally never happened to him because he'd be doing what his AI was currently doing. He looked around trying to find something to occupy his processor, glancing at one of his shelves to a datapad. He debated on grabbing it when his optics were drawn back to Jazz. 

He'd designed Jazz's frame and chosen a personality that he found attractive and many times would just admire the other’s movements. He was very fluid in his motions and Prowl just loved his melodic voice. He’d gotten the other to sing for him a few times but most of the time he found himself scrounging for something to talk about to get the other to speak. It wasn’t that Jazz didn’t speak but Prowl had a feeling it had to do with the adaptive programming and that the AI was still trying to decipher what and what not to say. Thinking of adaptive programming, Prowl found himself thinking about their first and only interface so far and, he was sure the other would need more exposure before the programming finally settled.

He continued to watch Jazz move around and decided that this could cure his boredom as well as help the other with their programming. Processor made up, Prowl stood catching Jazz’s attention as he motioned for the other to follow.

Prowl walked into his berthroom and sat down facing Jazz. He moved a pillow to the other end of the berth before directing the other to sit on the berth with him. He watched as Jazz hesitantly sat, leaning against the giant pillow that seemed to swallow him. Prowl smiled as Jazz just sank into the pillow and tried not to fight it as Prowl pulled him forward to readjust the pillow for him.

He leant back against his own pillow, doorwings splayed out as he removed his codpiece to reveal his equipment. Prowl could have sworn he’d seen the other’s frame twitch and filed it away for later before directing Jazz to remove his own piece. 

He planned on teaching Jazz about interfacing, showing the programming the basics should quicken its processing or so Prowl guessed. 

Prowl watched Jazz remove his codpiece, gently setting it to the side as he looked back at him for direction as Prowl moved his servo down to stroke his own spike, “You need to learn what works and what doesn’t.” He leisurely stroked himself, fingering his slit as he brought himself to full pressurization.

The AI reached out to grasp their own spike with Prowl noting how they mimicked his own motions. He moved closer so that they were directly in front of each other, equipment almost brushing together. Prowl was startled when the other lightly fell back before rolling their hips to show off their valve, apparently they had learned something from their first interface.

Prowl chuckled as he lightly brushed his digits against the other’s entrance as he watched Jazz’s frame tremble from the touch. He pulled his digits away to see what the other would do and was surprised when they brought their own digits to their valve entrance, hesitantly brushing against it. It appeared that the programming was making progress, he mused as he lowered himself so his face was level with Jazz’s array. 

Carefully he let his glossa slip out to caress Jazz’s entrance, he smirked when he felt Jazz jerk from the touch to his sensitive equipment. Prowl lavished attention over the AI’s valve, playing him like a well-tuned instrument with the sounds Jazz was making. His doorwings quivered at the sounds as his spike swelled more from wanting to be buried inside the other. He lapped at Jazz’s entrance, making a mess before pulling back to lean over his curled frame to kiss him full on the mouth, causing the other to jerk again.

He wasn’t sure what these odd twitches from the other were, was he throwing off the programming? Or was it just the programming adapting to his odd advances? 

Pulling away, Prowl watched the other pant, mouth now streaked with his own lubricant and oral fluid. He gently wiped at the others mouth before trailing his servo down the other’s frame, moving Jazz’s hips back down to lay flat. He kissed along Jazz’s frame, caressing transformation seams and sensitive wires, slowly making his way down to the other’s spike. 

He kissed the base of Jazz’s spike, licking up the blue stripe with his glossa to reach the head before dipping it into the slit. Jazz’s hips twitched upward at the touch before relaxing back down as Prowl licked and nipped at his spike. Prowl could hear the air getting caught in the other’s vents as he continued his ministrations over Jazz’s equipment. This would be good for the AI; it was always best to experience new things firsthand.

His motions were slow so the AI could learn from his actions as he moved to engulf the other’s length. Prowl had to hold down Jazz’s hips as they went to thrust up into his mouth. He sucked and lightly nipped Jazz’s spike as he worked him over; he pulled off before going back down to trail kisses down the length. 

Prowl moved back up grabbing Jazz’s wrists to pull him up with him before resting his forehelm against the AI’s. He moved his servo to Jazz’s spike to start stroking when Jazz moved his own servo to Prowl’s spike. Prowl moaned against Jazz as the AI worked him over in a perfect mimic from his earlier actions along with his own twist to it. He scooted closer so that their equipment was touching before he grabbed his own spike to squeeze and stroke against Jazz’s own. The AI followed his actions, servo mirroring Prowl’s.

Panting and grunting, Prowl had to pull away from the other, lightly removing the other’s servo from him so he could get some air in his vents to cool his frame before he overloaded. He had lain back to vent when he felt a presence between his legs. Looking down he saw Jazz staring back at him curiously before hesitantly lowering his helm so that he could lick Prowl’s spike.

Prowl’s frame jerked at the action, missing the feel of a mouth on him. The AI was slow, careful in his motions as he took Prowl fully into his mouth. He could feel Jazz’s frame still as he went down farther, relaxing his throat so he wouldn’t choke on Prowl’s girth. Prowl sighed in pleasure as he moved his servo to the back of Jazz’s helm to help guide him through the motions; he held back thrusting into the AI’s mouth, not wanting him to panic or choke. 

He groaned at the feel of the other’s warm mouth as he stroked over a helm horn, which garnered a squeak from the AI. Smirking, Prowl moved his other servo to the other side of Jazz’s helm to stroke the other horn and moaned at the feel of the other’s whimpers vibrating around him.

He couldn’t find it in himself to hold back anymore so he just helped Jazz along as the AI deep throated him. He felt a coil in his belly as he approached overload and without warming came, startling the AI into pulling off. Prowl moaned with his helm thrown back and back arching as he overloaded, body finally relaxing after holding it back for so long. 

Unshuttering his optics he felt the heat return to his spike as he gaped at his AI’s appearance, he looked confused and a bit shaken as Prowl’s transfluid dripped down his face, some leaking from the corner of his mouth. He watched Jazz try to wipe it from his face, at most clearing it from his visor as Prowl’s engine revved at the AI’s confusion.

Prowl moved his servos to grasp Jazz’s hips as he positioned him over his re-pressurized spike. He wiped away some of the fluid from Jazz’s mouth before diving in, glossa tangling with the AI’s as he lowered Jazz down onto himself.

He moaned into the other’s mouth as Jazz mewled into his own. “Like to hear you,” Prowl whispered into Jazz’s mouth as their equipment ground together so nicely. Jazz rolled his hips causing Prowl to groan at the feel of the velvety walls around him as he carefully pulled Jazz up before thrusting back up to him. He listened to the sweet sounds his AI began to make during their interface lesson and appreciated every little one as Jazz attempted to thrust downward to meet Prowl.

Prowl suddenly rolled them over as he was thrusting causing his thrust to go deeper, stimulating sensory nodes that he hadn’t been. He watched as Jazz arched up high off of the berth, crying out as Prowl repeatedly hit the same nodes. Prowl winced lightly as he felt the other clench his valve around him periodically; he could tell the other was close even if the AI himself didn’t know. He slowed his thrusts to a leisurely rocking against Jazz’s array; he knew he wasn’t far behind the other so he gently slowed to get the other away from his peak so that they could overload together.

Feeling that he was almost there he slowly began to pick up his pace as he felt the coil in his belly. He shifted his thrust just enough that he hit another cluster of untouched nodes making his AI scream out in overload, his valve constricting around Prowl’s spike causing him to also topple over the edge. 

They both lay there panting trying to catch their vents as Prowl delicately pulled out of the oversensitive valve before maneuvering so that he could spoon the other. He gently pressed kisses to Jazz’s neck and shoulder as Prowl listened to the other’s vents slowing as his systems winded down for recharge.

Prowl watched the other sleep, gently stroking Jazz’s hip as he thought. The other became a lot more vocal when he’d basically told the AI that he’d wanted to hear him. He was curious if Jazz would start speaking more since he seemed to be so much more responsive this time but he could only wait till the other woke up to find out.

\--

Some time had passed and Prowl had found himself not really lonely anymore; it had taken some time for Jazz to adapt to everything and start displaying more of the personality he had ordered. The AI completely fit into his everyday life now, he couldn’t imagine a day without it. 

He’d only had to teach the other to cook one thing and he seemed to know how to cook whatever else after that. If something was out of order from Prowl being too tired to fix it, it was fixed by morning.

Jazz displayed a range of different emotions that he guessed came with the adaptive programming and most days he found himself forgetting that Jazz was just a pre-programmed drone. Days when he remembered though, his moods would significantly drop, thus having Jazz come over to try and cheer him up, in turn reminding himself that it did not do this on its own but because of programming. 

There were days when he’d return to his apartment stressed from a day at work and he’d just watch as Jazz would stare at him before turning to brace himself against whatever piece of furniture that was nearby and direct a look at him. They would quickly interface over whatever piece of furniture that was close that day before moving it to the berth room, and he had to admit that once Jazz’s adaptive programming had figured everything out he was an amazing partner in the berth.

He’d actually started treating the other as a lover and friend, no longer just a drone. Jazz had eventually started setting up mood lighting to help relax him when he eventually got home. Then there were the nights where Prowl would creep up behind his smaller lover, startling him from whatever he was doing before initiating a playful interface.

Jazz was so lifelike now; Prowl felt that even the AI had forgotten that he wasn’t real, though Prowl didn’t truly care as he saw the other as more of a normal mech with each passing day.

Speaking of Jazz, Prowl looked up when he heard a soft knocking on his berthroom door. He smiled when he spotted the mech and grinned when he saw the bowl cradled in his lover's hands. He recognized that bowl. That bowl meant goodies, and goodies usually meant feeding each other in rather pleasant ways.

Jazz smiled as he came closer to the berth, setting the bowl down next to Prowl before climbing onto the berth to straddle his lap as he plucked one of the goodies from the bowl to place against Prowl's lips. The treat quickly disappeared as Prowl grabbed a goodie to press against Jazz's lips who happily took it before offering another to Prowl. They both went back and forth in this manner until Prowl moved to lay back with one of the treats in his mouth while pulling Jazz down on top of him. Jazz licked at the treat that blocked Prowl's mouth before covering it with his own mouth as they both bit into the treat before parting with their own piece. The treat's filling still connected them as they chewed their pieces when Prowl moved in to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Prowl felt Jazz wrap his arms around his neck, holding him close as he ran his glossa across Jazz's bottom lip asking for entrance. Jazz opened his mouth, letting Prowl in as he let one of his servos come down to rest on Prowl's chest. Prowl rested his servos on Jazz's hips as his glossa entangled with the other's.

He was just about to switch their positions when he felt something warm crunch against his chest armor causing him to abruptly pull away and look down where Jazz's servo was. Glancing up at Jazz, he watched as his lover grinned before spreading his digits over his chest while dragging it down until his servo cupped his codpiece. Prowl could feel his frame heat up even more when Jazz lowered himself to lick up the mess on Prowl's chest, slowly moving lower until he reached his cover. 

Prowl watched Jazz's glossa, entranced as the other licked him clean before pawing at the still unopen cover. He ignored the building pressure behind his piece in favor of pulling Jazz back up to initiate another heated kiss while his lover groped him. Prowl could feel his spike ache from being held back but continued on exploring his lover's mouth while one servo sought out the hidden latches to Jazz's armor. Jazz mewled into is mouth as his roaming digits ran over sensitive seams and joints, teasing them as he went.

Finding the latches, Prowl's digits deftly worked at them until armor plates were falling off leaving his lover in protoform. He ran his servos over the smooth planes of Jazz's back and shoulders before groping a thigh, smirking at the moan and shudder from his lover. His servo slid down Jazz's thigh in a slow pattern eliciting small whimpers as Prowl's servo stroked everywhere except his exposed valve.

Prowl grabbed the other's chin, pulling him down into a hard kiss as his servo finally moved down to grope at Jazz's valve before sinking two digits into the wet heat. Jazz's servos came down to grab at Prowl's wrist and servo, attempting to push the digits deeper as he ground down onto the probing digits.

Prowl pulled back to watch as Jazz panted, oral lubricant dripping from the corner of his mouth as he attempted to impale himself on Prowl's servo. Instead of complying, Prowl withdrew his servo from Jazz's valve which drew out a whine from the other, though the sound of Prowl's codpiece being unlatched and removed drew Jazz's attention as he watched Prowl's spike extend fully pressurized. 

He watched as Jazz eagerly leant down in between his thighs, licking his lips before pressing a kiss to the head of Prowl's spike. His optics dimmed as he watched Jazz work, shuttering them in pleasure, not noticing when one of Jazz's servos had wandered. 

Prowl jerked at the cold feel running down his spike, optics unshuttering to look down at Jazz who was grinning as he'd crushed one of the treats, letting the filling drip down onto Prowl's equipment. His engine revved as Jazz moved to lick the sweet from his spike before going down on him, his warm mouth engulfing him half way. He watched with lust filled optics as the other pulled off to lick his lips before going back down to deep throat him, causing him to see stars as Jazz hummed around him, sending a plethora of sensations running through his frame.

He moved a servo to the other's helm to run over the protruding audial horns causing Jazz to groan around him and lightly scrape his denta against the underside of Prowl's spike. He watched as Jazz sucked him off, pulling off to drip more filling over him before going back down.

Prowl moaned at the other’s actions, the warm feel of a mouth around him followed by the cold feeling of the goodies' filling sliding over his pleasure. He could feel the building pressure of his overload approach. He moved his servo from an audial horn to stroke Jazz's cheek gently before cupping his jaw to delicately ease him off of his spike, bringing his lover’s face up to his own. Jazz flicked his glossa out to lick his lips before Prowl closed the distance between them, simultaneously shifting Jazz’s frame to hover over his erect spike. Prowl felt Jazz shift his legs to either side of his waist, squeezing him as he attempted to pull his frame down onto Prowl’s spike. 

Obliging the other, he deepened the kiss as he pulled Jazz’s frame down onto him, his servos clenching at his lover’s waist as the other’s heat engulfed him. Both let out moans as their pelvic units touched, each savoring the feel of the other’s heated equipment.

As Prowl regained some sense of control he moved to flip them, switching their positions so Jazz was now beneath him. The ribs on his spike rubbed up against his lover’s primary nodes as he slowly slid out, drawing out the sensations for them both before thrusting back in. Prowl watched on in lust as Jazz arched his back up at the first real thrust before he increased the tempo.

He held Jazz close as his thrusts became faster and Prowl was no longer just thrusting into the other but meeting him thrust for thrust. Jazz was moving his frame down to meet Prowl’s and up and away when he pulled out all while mewling when Prowl would strike a cluster of sensor nodes in the back of his valve. Prowl could feel the clenching of the other’s valve around him as he neared his peak, he slowed his thrusts minutely but started grinding harder into the other as their equipment met.

Prowl shouted Jazz’s designation as he overloaded into the arching frame of Jazz who in turn called out Prowl’s designation, shocking Prowl into another overload. He slumped over Jazz, both of their fans could be heard on high trying to cool their respective frames as Prowl lifted himself off of the other to stare into the dark visor of Jazz.

He watched the panting frame beneath him as he propped himself over the other with one arm while lifting his other arm to cup Jazz's face delicately as he waited for the other to online his visor. Prowl didn't have to wait long as the visor booted back up and Jazz was returning his stare. He searched the other's visor hoping to find something as Jazz waited calmly and silently for him to finish.

Leaning forward to capture Jazz's lips this time in a soft, slow kiss, Prowl moved his servo that was cupping Jazz's face down to the hidden panel in his chest that protected his cable and port. The panel retracted without any insistence and Prowl found himself retracting his own to uncoil his cable.

This was something lovers did, sharing their emotions, deepest secrets, best and worst memories. It was not as intense as bonding but was the next best thing to it. He ignored the fact that it wasn’t the same; he’d grown close to his AI, too close by society's standards and actually found that he loved him. No bot would plug into a drone, they weren't meant for close knit relationships and couldn't return a bot's feelings, but he didn't care.

He found himself plugging into the AI beneath him and uncoiled the other's cable as he seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Prowl moved the other's plug to his port, plugging Jazz in. They held each other close as their systems synced up before he hesitantly sent pulses of love through the connection. Jazz gasped beneath him at the pulses running though his systems and returned a pulse just as strong yet lacking any emotion.

Prowl's servo stroked the other's hip as he slowly rocked into Jazz as they sent and returned pulses to each other. A few memory clips of them together were passed as well as some happy memories Prowl had of when he was still a youngling with his creators. Though Jazz sent no emotions through the link the pulses were just as strong as his own and they found themselves reaching the end relatively fast. When overload finally did come Prowl was surprised to feel a pulse of unadulterated love coming from the other. 

They both lay there panting from the double overload, Prowl's frame half draped over Jazz's as to not harm their cables. Frames cooling back down, Prowl went over in his processor of what he'd just felt before putting it together with what he knew of AIs--that love was an unknown concept to them.

“You’re real…” Prowl whispered as realization began to dawn on him as his optics brightened significantly. Grabbing Jazz’s shoulders he moved closer causing the other to shrink down, “and you didn’t say anything?” he whisper questioned in shock from the revelation. 

Prowl watched with wide optics as Jazz began to struggle against him in a fit of panic, unintentionally sending his emotions and feelings about the situation through the link; had he been holding all of this back? He held firm, pinning the other and slightly halting their movements. Prowl could feel Jazz’s fear at his being found out and before he could ask, the other was unconsciously sending memories over to him. 

He shifted to hold the other close to him as he experienced their memories, falling into Jazz’s life before he was sent to him. He saw the abuse they went through, learned what the programming did to them, the incentive for them to stay obedient. Prowl held the now shuddering frame as close as possible sending as much love as he could to the mech under him.

\--Jazz's POV

I’d seen the terror that other’s faced, knew what thoughts ran rampant through their processors when they were returned to be reprogrammed and I was terrified that same fate would be my own. The ones who called for our sparks knew, but they weren’t speaking aloud about it. They could have put a stop to this slavery but they won’t.

I’m called for; someone wants me and has designed a frame for me. Now I have to learn to keep up the smile and false charade for another’s pleasure and they’ll never know that I’m just as real as them. I’d rather be put out of my misery than let some unknown bot use me as they saw fit.

They moved me to be framed, we aren’t given much time to adjust to the bodies and since we’ve been suspended for our whole existence have no practice with a body we can control ourselves. They don’t care about that though, we are forced to stand and walk to our packaging so we can be delivered to our new owners and let them break us in.

\--

My owner’s name was Prowl, I knew nothing about him, only that he wished for someone with my personality. I didn’t understand why he gave me a visor and I did not expect him to let me wander around unsupervised or have me just call him by his name as I’d heard most of my kind were treated nothing more as pets, slaves who did not speak unless spoken to.

I’d only expected him to give me a datapad with instructions on how to cook and not actually show me like he did, it was a welcome relief when everything he did was not how I thought it would be. Though when my sensors told me he was aroused near the end of the session, I felt my relief die as I knew this was part of the job.

I asked him if he wanted me to take care of his charge, he agreed fairly fast and I found myself being pushed down onto a berth being pulled into a harsh kiss. He was rough as he stroked over my frame, there wasn't really any preparation as he pushed his digits into me. The weird sensation of something foreign within had my vents hitching as he added another digit. I had tried to shift to get more comfortable before he seated himself fully, though at that point I figured I wouldn't get any real pleasure out of this so I would just try my best to get him to overload as soon as possible. It was surprising that he went out of his way to bring me to my own overload but I did not wish to think too hard on it.

\--

I'd been with Prowl for a few weeks and my programming was still trying to adapt to all of the changes around me. Trying to figure out what Prowl enjoyed was harder than I thought it would be, the mech rarely had visitors and he worked late shifts so I barely had time to actually interact with him. 

When he came home earlier than expected I'd hoped this was my chance to settle the programming but Prowl didn't really say anything; he drank his energon and watched. Thinking on it now, he actually seemed bored though I think he was trying to hide it. The benefit of the visor he gave me was that he couldn't see where I was looking and that it actually helped in trying to act as a doll.

When he suddenly stood I was a bit worried when I detected a slight increase in his frame's temperature and he motioned for me to follow. 

I was directed to sit on the berth with him; I sank into the pillow feeling off balance before he pulled me back up like a youngling so he could fix it. When I finally directed my attention back on Prowl he had just removed his codpiece, my frame twitched; would it be like the last time? He directed me to follow suite when he started to stroke himself; that’s when he let me know what he was planning for this encounter.

I mimicked Prowl’s actions, feeling the heat rush down my spike at the touch when Prowl had moved closer. If it was like last time I figured he’d want the same thing so I rolled my hips up in offer because I knew this is what he wanted. I was surprised when he only brushed my valve lightly before drawing back; I didn’t realize how much I’d miss his touch and moved my own digits to brush over myself when Prowl had lowered himself to my array.

The first touch of Prowl’s glossa to my valve had me seeing stars; my frame twitched from the odd touches but enjoyed them all the same. I could barely remember what we were doing when Prowl fell back against his pillow to vent; my optics locked onto his spike with beads of transfluid flowing down it. Moving closer to inspect it, I met Prowl’s optics before deciding I might as well try. 

He was a lot bigger than I thought and I had some trouble going down him when his servo moved to rest on the back of my helm to gently guide me along. I could feel my face heat up and I wasn’t sure if it was from exertion or from the gentle caress over my helm. Prowl’s servo brushed along one of my horns startling me but giving him enough reason to caress the other.

Everything was going fine until I felt something splash down my throat causing me to pull back, which I found wasn’t a good idea as whatever it was just hit me full in the face. I could feel it dripping down my face and taste its salty sweetness as I attempted to clear it from my visor. I was so preoccupied I hadn’t noticed Prowl moving and was surprised when I felt myself lifted. He wiped my mouth before kissing me deeply and I actually liked it, and when I felt him enter it wasn’t as like the last time and actually found myself reciprocating. 

When he said he liked to hear me I felt my spark warming; he didn’t just want a lifeless doll to interface with but a willing partner to make love to, which is what he was doing. He was so gentle and slow with me this time unlike our first rushed interface; this time he actually made sure we overloaded together before moving to hold me like it was the most normal thing. Prowl’s actions would be frowned upon if others knew. 

\--

I’d found my time with Prowl not as bad as I first thought it would be, I called his home “my home” now and it felt right. Conversation came easier and I learned of his workaholic side and his playful side. He came home late much of the time in foul moods and I’d learned how to calm him from these states of stress. 

Even Prowl had changed around me; it wasn’t near as quiet in his apartment as it was when I had first arrived. He was more open and under that mask laid a warm caring mech who just didn’t want to be alone anymore.

It felt like our master and servant roles were dissolving slowly as we became friends and then lovers. I knew it could not be though; I couldn’t openly tell him that I was just like him and that we could be together. No, it didn’t work like that. I’d be shipped back to the facility as soon as I opened my mouth; bots didn’t take the news well, that we were like them; we were just toys and nothing more. 

When Prowl chose to plug in, I was terrified; he couldn’t find out; what would he think? Would he withdraw? Or send me back? I hid everything I could, leaving an emotionless shell for him to plug into but when he sent his first pulse through I nearly broke down. 

All I could feel from the other was love and how I wished to return it, instead I sent empty charged pulses that would build him up to overload but no emotion was sent through. If he was to continue thinking I was a drone than this was how it had to be, no matter how much it hurt. 

I didn’t think that overload would throw off my emotional center so much and before I could get everything back in order a lone pulse made it through to Prowl. I’d stayed perfectly still under Prowl’s frame, hoping beyond hope that he had been too far gone into his overload to register the pulse. My hopes were shattered when he spoke; the dam that housed my emotions broke and all of my fear was laid bare for the other to see, memories from my time in the facility, things I’d seen were unconsciously passed over as everything went dark.

\--

Prowl sat on one end of the couch facing the window while looking over the city with Jazz sitting at the other end of the couch looking down at the floor despondently. Both remained silent; bots could be heard moving to and fro outside while Prowl and Jazz each stayed in their own little worlds.

He wanted to be angry; he felt that he should be but he wasn’t. What he witnessed in Jazz’s memory was more than he could take; bots being hung out like merchandise in storage until restock day. They really were slaves even if everyone already knew that, but it was different now because they were just like them only they didn’t get the chance at life as everyone else. The bots in the facility did not yearn for a life because they knew what they’d get was not one. 

His spark hurt thinking about them, the jobs they held, what they were used for. Jazz feared being returned and being reprogrammed, which’s not to say he wasn’t already. Prowl was sure that Jazz had thought about that and probably was just trying to live the “life” he was given. And the bots that sent them back, why would they? They were just like them or was it guilt on how they may have treated them? They didn’t know what would happen if they sent them back? Prowl’s frame shivered at the thought before he looked over to Jazz’s still form.

Prowl had laid him down on the couch they now sat on after the other had blacked out. He came to an hour or so later and just slowly sat upright not meeting Prowl’s optics and had been sitting in the same position for over two hours now. One thing that was clear though to Prowl, out of everything he’d taken in, was that Jazz loved him, truly loved him. It was a forbidden love in their society only because Jazz is seen as a Drone and it didn’t help that they had marked all of them so no matter what, everybot knew what they were. But this is what he wanted, a friend and lover, someone who could make him happy and he didn’t care what the rest of society thought about it.

Hesitantly Prowl reached his servo out to rest atop of Jazz’s. Jazz gave no reaction to the touch but slowly looked back over to Prowl. Prowl smiled at him before lightly tugging on the other’s servo. Jazz just stared before taking a vent and hesitantly moving closer, giving Prowl the opening to grab him and pull him close. 

Prowl caressed Jazz’s face while offering sweet kisses as he ignored everything else going on around them. He was overjoyed when Jazz began to reciprocate, both caressing the other’s frame while trading soft kisses. 

They lay there on Prowl’s couch for an unknown length of time; it was quiet outside now, with most bots asleep at that hour. Prowl lay behind Jazz, with Jazz’s helm resting over his right arm while his other drew lazy patterns down his lover’s side. Jazz let out a soft sigh while looking out the window towards the sky, “Why the visor?”

Prowl shifted so his helm could rest against Jazz’s as they both looked out the window, “…It was to fool myself into thinking you were a normal mech.”

Jazz remained silent at the answer not knowing how to respond until Prowl broke the silence that had fallen over them.

“But I guess it was a good thing I did; otherwise I’d never have taken this so well,” Prowl’s motions did not stop, continuing to draw lazy designs with his digits.

Jazz shifted away so he could turn over to face Prowl before nuzzling close, “How so?”

Prowl smiled at Jazz’s actions and just laid his servo on Jazz’s hip as he responded, “Because I would never have fallen in love with you…because you would have just been a drone to me.” He closed the distance between them, kissing Jazz softly as his spark swelled with love for the other, “Because the visor hides the lie that they wish to perpetuate.”

Jazz smiled at Prowl so sweetly as he returned Prowl’s kiss, murmuring against his lips, “I love you.”

Prowl nearly melted at the soft whisper from his lover because he knew this was no drone, that this was a normal mech and they may not be able to do anything to help the others but Prowl would make sure he protected this one, “I love you too.” 

They both knew it would hurt, that they could live and love together where the others could not in this society. The fear of trying to help but only leading to their separation scared them; Prowl could not speak out lest Jazz be taken from him to be reprogrammed and he knew he could not live with that, so they both lay on the couch, holding each other close in fear that someone would come to pull them apart.

Prowl wouldn't-no, neither of them would let that happen as long as their sparks still pulsed.


End file.
